


I've Yet To Take The Hint

by Capspandex



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capspandex/pseuds/Capspandex
Summary: Sid is a history major at Pitt. Geno is his barista at Starbucks who fuels his caffeine addiction.





	I've Yet To Take The Hint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HannahJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahJane/gifts).



> Hi I hope you like this & I apologize it's shorter than intended, but the end of the school year & late night hockey got in the way. 
> 
> Beta'd by many people but mostly Lara

Going to Pitt as a history major was both incredible and stressful. Sidney loved nothing more than good old history documentaries and writing papers on how the Roman Empire failed, but it was so tiring. The only thing he liked more than hockey was his caffeine, and to be specific, Starbucks. He was slowly losing all of his money to that cursed green logo, but it was like he a was a car and their damned coffee was his gasoline. He sometimes dreaded having to walk all the way from his dorm to the Starbucks near the museum, but a certain Russian barista always made it better. 

Sidney never really why this tall kid from Russia was working at a Starbucks. He knew that his name was Evgeni, he knew that Evgeni memorized the correct order and name spelling of his order, and he knew he liked hockey and football. Every morning after the typically dreaded walk, thanks to Pittsburgh's lovely array of weather, Evgeni put a smile on his face. It was like cheers, they knew his name and felt like a home. Sidney always took his iced dark roast coffee with just a little bit of milk, said bye and thanked the baristas, and walked out the door. 

Sid liked college for the most part, he liked his classes, his friends, his roommate, the city, pretty much everything. The only things he didn't like were exams and the fact his roommate was always running off with 'the only other French-Canadian on campus', which definitely wasn't true. His days were good, simple, and routine. He'd wake up at 7 something, get dressed, walk up to the Starbucks, do his typical routine there, go to his by far too early ancient history class, get lunch, and take the rest of his courses. Then he went back to his dorm, watched NHL network and fell asleep long before his roommate returned. The thing is, Sid liked Marc. He was a nice kid, played goalie in Quebec before coming to college, had an impeccable sense of humor, but he always ran off with Kris and was never anywhere in sight. 

Sidney loved October, he loved watching the leaves change from their vibrant greens to muted orange hues and the warmth and humidity of the air slowly change into cool and crisp. He was always excited for the start of hockey season, because he was Canadian after all, and he did enjoy Halloween, just a bit. He liked that his everyday walk to Starbucks was getting colder and he wasn't sweaty, no matter how much in shape he was by the end. He began to really enjoy seeing Evgenj, especially when he found out he liked hockey. As the month went on they talked more and more. He learned, Evgeni, now Geno, was a student at Carnegie Mellon, worked at Starbucks to try and pay his tuition and took afternoon classes. Sidney learned that Geno played hockey in Russia and was a very big Penguins fan, and team Russia fan, by no surprise. November came and the leaves' burnt orange was turning into a more dull and brown tone, the air and wind got a whole lot colder, and the everyday morning walk to Starbucks was less enjoyable than it was the previous month. Every day Sidney still talked to Geno. He found out he was going back to Russia in December for Christmas, and decided to invite him to his dorm to watch a game over thanksgiving break. 

Thanksgiving break game and Geno showed up at Sid's dorm. He was lying on the couch with Root Sports on the tv in his Pitt sweats and Penguins t-shirt, which clashed awfully. Sidney wasn't exactly one for style because he literally still owned crocs. Geno almost considered chirping Sid about the crocs in his closet, but decided that probably wasn't the best thing to do on a first formal date or get together or whatever. Sid invited him to sit on the less than ideal dorm room couch and he turned on root. They didn't talk much because as it turned out sid wasn't much of a talker and Geno still wasn't the best at English. 

The game started out poorly with Rick Nash scoring a goal on the Penguins, but they bounced back quickly. Sid wasn't paying a horribly large amount of attention to the game, and paying more attention to Geno. He knew he really shouldn't be and his internal monologue was telling about how strange this entire situation was in the first place. He couldn't help but watch how focused on the screen Geno was, his eyes glued to the puck. Geno slowly inched towards Sid and it was nice, Sid liked the company and the thought of being close with someone. The moment, was of course ruined. Marc walked into the dorm smelling like alcohol and sex. Marc was a good guy but he didn't know how to take it easy on the alcohol, especially when he with Kris. "Who is he?", Marc said, slurring his words. "Hi, I'm Geno", Geno said back with a very thick Russian accent. Marc walked into his bed and practically passed out. 

"I'm going to get going", Geno told Sidney. 

"Okay, have a nice night", Sid replied, saying his goodbyes and feeling an empty pit in his stomach. Sidney kind of liked Geno and he was having a good time. He wanted to blame the reason for Geno leaving on Marc, but he was more mature than that. 

The next morning Sid woke up, early as always and did his typical morning routine and began his every day run to Starbucks. He gave Geno his typical order and waited a while, so much so that it felt longer than the usual wait, but probably because the holidays and such lines were getting painfully longer. Sid went to retrieve his drink at the end and saw Geno's perfect hand written message, which was his number and a "call me" written next to it. "Such a Cliché", Sidney thought to himself. 

Sid wanted to wait because he wasn't sure what to do and he had a class to get to and he was pretty sure Geno had another shift at Starbucks. The day felt long and by far too dragged on because it seemed like every professor was lecturing the same old shit and it all meshed together in Sid's head. Shockingly, when he got back to his dorm he found Marc actually there, with Kris. He sort of wanted to ask Marc what to do with the whole "my possible crush gave me his number on a Starbucks cup" situation, but also Marc was Marc. He was the nicest guy with a mix of prankster and irresponsibility. 

Sid didn't want to interrupt or be seen as rude and decided to wait until Kris kissed Marc goodbye. 

"Hey, can I ask you something?", Sid said in the most awkward tone of voice. 

"Yeah go ahead", Marc replied. 

"So the person I like did this really stupid thing and wrote their number on my Starbucks cup and I want to call them but is that too much?", Sid asked. 

"Do it, dumbass. The number is there for a reason; to be called.", Marc replied. 

Sid took his advice to heart and dialed the number from the starbucks cup. He paced impatiently waiting what felt like hours for Geno to pick up and had immediate regrets. 

"Hello?", a voice said with a thick Russian accent. 

"It's Sidney, is this Geno?", sid asked by far too awkwardly again. 

"It is, glad you called"

"Thanks for the number", Sid said and chuckled. 

"You're welcome, do you maybe want to hang out this week?", Geno asked. 

"Yes of course! I can on Friday.", Sidney replied, very enthusiastically. 

"Can we hang out in my apartment, I'll send you the address"

"Of course"

"Nice talking to you, and I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow, ordering the same damn drink", geno chirped. 

"Nice talking to you too", Sid said and hung up. 

Friday came and Sid became nervous through his Starbucks runs that he was actually getting to hang out with Geno because sometimes he got like that. Friday came sooner than expected and Sid was jittery all day. He didn't focus well through his classes and acted as if he'd had fifteen or so cups of coffee. He drove both carefully and wrecklessly to Geno's tiny Oakland apartment and awkwardly took the elevator to Geno's floor, walked down the hall, and knocked on the door. Geno opened the door and with his perfect smile he asked "can I kiss you?" "Of course", Sid replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I apologize for any confusion with the first uploading of this fic. I deleted tumblr & was very behind with informatiom.


End file.
